Then There Were Babies
by GothicHeaven
Summary: After a jutsu goes wrong, the Akatsuki are turned into babies and end up on Konoha's doorstep. They are soon handed of to the most mismatched pair of ninja in the village.
1. Chapter 1

THEN THERE WERE BABIES

After a jutsu goes wrong, the Akatsuki are turned into babies and end up on Konoha's doorstep. They are soon handed of to the most mismatched pair of ninja in the village.

This fic might not get updated for a while but it will be. This is becausemy other fic take up alot of my time and so does school so it might take a while for regular updates.

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is the right jutsu?"

"Y-yes. It is." the scared prisoner said. He was now a shell of his former self. They had kept him for several months now and he'd held out for as long as he could. There was only so much he could handle. They would suffer for this, all the pain and suffering they put him through for those few months. He knew they would.

Pain watched him with calculating eyes for a moment before turning his back to him. "You will stay where you are while we perform the jutsu. You will receive the due punishment if it so happens that this jutsu is the wrong one."

The prisoner remained silent with his eyes trained on the feet of the Akatsuki member.

Punishment? No more. He thought watching the man walk away from him and to the other members of Akatsuki. He would be free today. Freedom.

"Are we ready?" Pein asked the group.

"Tobi is ready!" the masked man said happily. There were a few grunts and a nod or two from the others. They were arranged in a circle at the centre of the room. They were all here this time, no illusions.

"Remind me again of the reason behind this." Sasori said turning his eyes onto Pein who looked back at him in kind. "Remind me why we all have to be present, why I can't stay in my other puppet and why that obnoxious thing is present."

"It is necessary for the jutsu to work. The actual physical chakra from the actual physical being is necessary. Being in the puppet will hinder it and Tobi is here because we need all the chakra possible." Pein replied barely containing his anger. Ever since Sasori came back after his 'death' some time before, the man had been increasingly pissy with Tobi, especially after learning that he had been his replacement. How Sasori had come back in the first place was still a mystery to them, he had just waltzed back into the base one day. He didn't seem too sure about it himself but that could be because he had no recollection of anything between capturing the Kazekage and waking up in a shallow grave somewhere near Suna with none of his puppets but his old body.

"We need to begin now. Not another word. This jutsu is to give us the extra boost to take Konoha down and even capture the Kyuubi." Pein said calmly. Surprisingly Hidan hadn't commented. There was no argument as they fell into the proper stance and held their hands in the first seal. "Begin."

The prisoner watched on in mounting anticipation as they went through the hand seals. If it worked he may live if it didn't he was definitely dead. It had to work, his life may very well depend on it. He felt as the chakra being out putted by the men rose and condensed causing him to bend from the pressure. As if he wasn't already on his knees he was forced down onto his face. With this much chakra it had to work then he would be free, hopefully.

The ten ninja were concentrated wholly and solely on the jutsu. They could already feel it pulling on their chakra. The jutsu was some powerful stuff. Finally it reached the peak and they began feeling the pull on their bodies. The prisoner's attention peaked as well this was the defining part of this whole thing. This was where he either lived or died.

Suddenly Zetsu was a puff of smoke and it continued like this around the circle in rather slow (for a ninja or a persons whose life hangs in the balance) succession.

"What the f-" Hidan began but was cut off when he too became a puff. When only Madara was left the puff that was Zatsu cleared to reveal a baby no older than ten months old asleep on the ground in a pile of Akatsuki robes. He had the same physical features as Zetsu. Madara was furious. They had been tricked. He wheeled to around to face the prisoner with his kunai.

The prisoner eyes closed as Madara raised the kunai to release his wrath upon him. He was going to die anyway. It had worked but he would still die.

There was a small pop and a clatter. The prisoner slowly opened his eyes to see that he wasn't dead. Where Madara had stood was now a pillar of smoke. The prisoner rose carefully into a sitting position, mindful of his own wounds. All the smoke had cleared to reveal little baby Akatsuki members in heaps of their own clothing. He was free. Free!

He gently pushed himself to his feet. They were out cold and would be for at least a few days. He couldn't manage much now but he had enough time. All he had to do was find where they kept their food. After eating he'd have a bath and look about himself so that he could leave as soon as possible.

XXXXX

Three days had passed and he was now faced with a problem. He had left the base on a few occasions to get fresh air and exercise and had realised that they were some where in the Fire Country. To think they chose to have their base in the middle of enemy territory. From what he gathered they were relatively near a small village and that Konoha wasnt too far off. If he walked he'd get there in little over a day. If he ran it'd be even quicker but he didn't have that type of strength yet. He was very much ready to leave this hellhole of a base and get back to civilisation but then there was his problem. He didn't know what to do with the Akatsuki. Granted they were still passed out, he couldn't leave a bunch of babies alone in a cave thing even though they weren't really babies and they had done a lot of bad things to him. The point was they were babies now. Most of them didn't even seem to be a year old yet. Whatever he planned had to be done soon because from what he estimated he only had a day or two left before they woke up. That was bound to be hell.

Only one thing to do: get rid of them. He'd get rid of them humanely. Give them up for adoption but they had things to atone for so there was really only one thing to do.

He stared at the trolley before him. It was big enough and had a strong looking donkey. It would do. He paid the man with the money he had taken from the Akatsuki treasury and lead the donkey away. It was going to be a long trip.

XXXXX

Tsunade walked purposefully towards the gates. Two ANBU flanked her on both sides. Two minutes ago a cloaked figure without identification had come to the gates asking to speak to her. Naturally the guards told him doing so would be impossible. The unidentified figure then told them it was important and had to do with the Akatsuki. That of course sent off warning bells and Tsunade was alerted along with the necessary ANBU and Ibiki. She stepped up to the gates to see Ibiki and two other ANBU standing near a cloaked figure sitting on a trolley. The person looked up as she approached and she saw a hollow looking man on his way to recovery. A very slow recovery.

"Hokage-sama." the man stated with a weary smile. "Forgive me for not standing. It's been a long trip and I'm not in my best shape."

"Alright." she said and motioned for him to speak. He remained silent pointedly looking at the ground.

"I need only speak to the Hokage." he finally said. The ninja tensed. Tsunade took in this mysterious man. His body spoke of tiredness and some levels of malnutrition. He didn't have much chakra either and he wasn't trying to hide it. If anything happened he'd be dead before he even took a step and that was if he could take a step. She didn't mind being left alone with the man, they wouldn't be going far anyway.

"Ibiki stays." she compromised. He shrugged and she quickly sent the ANBU away. She then got right to the point. "What do you have on Akatsuki?"

"It's not so much what I have on Akatsuki but that I have the Akatsuki." the man stated and all ninja present tensed. Tsunade raised a brow at him.

"You have brought them here?" Ibiki asked watching for any signs of weakness.

"Before you jump to conclusions listen to me." he said and Tsunade nodded for him to continued. Her distrust was evident but she would listen. Ibiki would watch. "Many months ago I was captured while on a short mission. They were the ones who took me. Since then I have suffered all manner of torture for a bit of information that would mean much to them and to you. It was a jutsu but it was a very deeply forbidden jutsu made to expand chakra reserves and other complex things that I will not explain because I will not tell you anymore about that jutsu. It was meant to be the demise of you. A week and a half ago I decided to give in. I taught them a jutsu. It was also a forbidden jutsu but it had a different effect. Of course I knew this but I needed to escape. Approximately four days ago, I'm not exactly sure, they performed the jutsu. In short it worked and now they're babies."

There was silence.

"You were believable until your last sentence."

"I have proof." the man ignored the statement.

"What kind of proof?"

"The jutsu cost them much and as such they have been passed out for the past few days. I doubt that's healthy for babies but there is not much I can do. They are in the trolley." he answered slowly reaching back to pull the blanket covering the bottom of the trolley off. Tsunade and Ibiki walked over to see ten little figures curled. "I've feed them the best I could while they're like this."

"Why did you bring them here?" Tsunade asked reaching out to check the one closest to her who happened to be Sasori and he was running a slight fever. 'Wasn't he dead? Wasn't he a puppet?"

"To get rid of them. I don't want them." he answered watching as Tsunade checked the others.

"But why here?" Ibiki asked.

"You're the ones they wanted to wipe out. You're the ones they've targeted. You can now decide what you want to do to them." he told them. "Are you taking them or not?"

Ibiki looked at Tsunade who was still checking the babies.

"Ibiki." she called as she lifted the two oddest coloured babies out of the trolley. He went to her and was shocked when she pushed them into his arms.

"Hokage-sama?" he questioned as she fussed with the cloths wrapped around the two babies to hide their heads.

"Take them to my office. Do not be seen." she ordered. He stared at her as if she was crazy before doing as he was told. She called out for the ANBU and they were by her side instantly. She pointed to the trolley. "Take them to my office."

They didn't argue but it was obvious that they were curious of the babies. When they were gone, Tsunade returned her attention to the man. He looked more relaxed as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Keep in mind that the jutsu made them in babies there is no guarantee that they will remember their lives." he said and she nodded. "One more thing, I do have information."

"Actual information?" she asked wearily. She'd have to admit that she had no idea what she'd do if he suddenly sprung baby Orochimaru on her. That would be a story for ages. She was surprised to hear the laugh that left the man.

"Yes, actual information." he said and pulled a worn book from inside his cloak. "Their finance records. There's also a map in there to their base and a map of the base."

"Thank you?" Tsunade commented accepting the book.

"No, thank you. I really hate them but they're babies. I can't hurt them like this." he said getting up to lead the donkey away. "Good luck."

Tsunade watched as he walked away slightly bent. She swore she heard him mumble "Retirement better be good."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade was stuck with a choice that was making her think harder than she should. She was looking at the profiles of several of her ninja trying to decide who would be best for the mission. Beside her a black haired red eyed baby was using her desk as a support to stand. Itachi she assumed. There was another black haired one but that one was still sleeping. Most of them were already up. The blond, the red head and carrot top, the grey haired one, and the black and white one. She assumed those were Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Hidan and Zetsu. The stitched one, the girl, the blue one and the other black haired one were still asleep. She assumed those were Kakuzu, Konan, Kisame and Tobi who is the same as Madara. She didn't know how she felt about that one.

Going by their developmental stages Tsunade would guess that Zetsu was the oldest. Deidara and Itachi were closer and younger because neither could walk. Deidara couldn't even stand and Itachi just got to the standing stage in the thirty minutes he'd been awake for. Hidan on the other hand was barely standing but was evidently a fast crawler. Sasori was walking with support. Zetsu could walk a little, just barely. Pein hadn't moved from the spot that he had sat up from, literally. Tsunade was sure he was in shock.

She looked down at the pulling at her clothes. She saw Itachi looking at her with wide eyes reaching a hand to be picked up. He didn't seem pleased to be asking for something like this. She sighed but took him up into her lap anyway. He immediately turned to look at the profiles on her desk. She moved the information aside leaving the pictures. Just because he was a baby now didn't mean he couldn't still read.

"Want to choose who will look after you?" she asked him. All moving and bickering in the room stopped at her words. Itachi's chubby baby hands reached for the first picture and held it above his head for the others to see.

"Pfft." Deidara said in disagreement. Sasori gave a baby scoff. Hidan was crawling quickly to Tsunade's side, intent on getting onto Tsunade's lap too. There was no way he was passing up a chance to bury his face in her boobs.

Itachi moved onto the next pic. Pretty much the same response. He didn't bother picking up picture of Tsunade's own apprentice, Sakura. That would be a definite no from Sasori, Deidara didn't like her much either and he despised pink.

This continued until the pile went down to two and they were interrupted by a distressed cry. Konan had woken up and so had Kisame, Tobi and Kakuzu. Surprisingly Hidan didn't wake from his place buried in Tsunade's chest. Whoever got stuck with them was in for hell.

XXXXX

It had been a good day for Kakashi. He had just come back from a successful C-rank mission that he'd just taken so he could have something to do while making some money. He just knew he'd be bored again and soon. What to do?

"Kakashi-San." someone called from behind him. He turned and smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Ah. Hinata, how are you?" he said and the girl returned a small smile.

"I'm fine." she said politely. "Tsunade-sama would like to see us in her office."

"Really? Do you know why?" he asked and began walking with her towards the Hokage tower. He usually got called in for missions but why would she call both he and Hinata?

"No." she answered. She was just as confused as to why they both would be called. They walked in companionable silence each in their own thoughts of why they would be summoned together.

Kakashi knocked on the door when they got to the office. There was a small scream from the other side before a short 'come in' was heard. They opened the door to a chaotic room of crawling babies and an extremely angry creeping blond baby on the floor not far behind them. Two babies were in a chair babbling angrily at each other. Tsunade sat in the centre of it all with a black haired baby in her lap, a blue one on her desk and a silver haired one was sleeping face first in her breast with a thin line of drool leaking from his mouth. Tsunade seemed to be at the end of her patience.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked carefully as they looked around at the mess that the room was in.

"Yes. I have a mission for you." Tsunade shuffling some papers on her desk in a bid to calm down. The noise level in the room rose drastically when one of the two babbling in the chair shoved the other out with a scream at the same time the blond baby screamed in triumph when the others finally caught the baby they had been chasing. There was now a noisy baby brawl, two crying babies on the floor and a laughing baby in a chair. Tsunade snapped and she screamed as she released a wave of killing intent: "Shut up all of you!"

There was silence until the baby in her bosom sat up. "Fook yoll." (1) before falling back asleep where he had been. Tsunade ignored his snuggling and turned her attention back to the two ninja before her.

"As I was saying I have a mission for both of you. It is of absolute importance and absolutely top secret." Tsunade said looked from one to another. "It could be ranked S-class depending on how you look at it. Do you accept?"

"S-s-class?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yes Hinata. You are possibly the only people I could ever trust with this mission." Tsunade answered. "I trust in your abilities Hinata. You are perfect for this mission. You are the only person with the appropriate skills for this and Kakashi is the best partner you could have in this."

"If I may ask, what's with the kids?" Kakashi asked looking around at the ten babies.

"No, you may not ask." Tsunade answered with a glare not to press it further. Kakashi heeded the warning and remained silent. "Do you accept? I need your answers now. This is urgent."

"I accept." Kakashi answered and they both looked to Hinata. The girl looked at both at them. Could she really manage a mission ranked that high? Tsunade seemed to think so and she had THE copy-ninja, Kakashi Hatake to help her. She could do it then, right?

"Hinata?" Tsunade prompted bringing the girls attention to them.

"Yes. I'll do it."

"Great." Tsunade said excitedly with a sigh of relief. "Now, your mission's key component is the Akatsuki. Approximately an hour ago we had a visitor at the gates. This visitor handed over the entire Akatsuki to us."

The two before her stood shocked until Kakashi asked what was on both their minds. "All of the Akatsuki? How?"

"A jutsu backfired and there were some serious repercussion, our visitor saw it fit to deliver them into our hands." she explained and both ninja nodded. It was believable but people of the calibre of Akatsuki didn't just mess up a jutsu.

"A backfired jutsu?" Kakashi asked and Tsunade glared at him.

"Ok fine the guy was supposed to give them a jutsu that would help them destroy us but he gave them the wrong one and it had an effect none of them had expected." she replied with a glare. "Happy now Hatake?"

He gave her one of his famous eye smiles. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What is our mission then, Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked.

"I'm getting there Hinata." Tsunade told her. "Kakashi, earlier you asked about these little bundles of joy. These are the Akatsuki."

They both stated at her and the Akatsuki stared at them. They all remained silent as Kakashi and Hinata looked around at them trying to see any resemblance to the hardened criminal rogue-nin they knew in the loveable and cute babies. Surprisingly they were many and few. Many because they had a faint resemblance, few because the resemblance wasn't there unless you were looking for it. Except for the blue Kisame and the black and white Zetsu.

"Are we supposed to kill them?" Hinata finally asked and Kisame scoffed before lying on his back on a stack of papers. He was awfully near to the edge of the desk. Hinata didn't really want to kill them. They were so small and were complete babies even if they were Akatsuki and were definitely smart than babies. As if sensing her distress Deidara patted her lightly on the leg and when she looked down at him, he smiled cutely up at her.

"No, Hinata you won't." Tsunade said watching as the girl lifted the blond from the ground carefully. She held a smile back as Kakashi watched the teen with the baby wearily. He obviously didn't trust the blond baby whose arms where wrapped around her neck. "Your mission is to take care of them."

"Say what now?"

"You will be taking care of them as they obviously can't take care of themselves." Tsunade stated hiding her inner glee at the look of absolute disbelief on their faces.

"I can understand why Hinata is here but I can't see why I'm here." Kakashi stated looking pointedly at Tsunade and the babies.

"Well that's obviously because you're going to be the daddy." Tsunade stated giving him a stern look. She couldn't help it. "I can't have her raise all nine boys and one girl on her own just I couldn't allow you to do it either. We need you for other thing and they would drive you insane." She looked them both in the eyes one after the other. "I would not have chosen you if I didn't think both of you could do this. It is absolutely important and completely secret. The council doesn't even know they're here and I want to keep it that way until I figure out exactly what we should do with them, if the jutsu really is permanent and if they will remember anything. There is a reason why this is S-class, you know. This isn't plain babysitting. You've already accepted this mission so you will do it and complete it to the best of your ability."

"Yes. Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said frowning.

"Good. Now," Tsunade said smiling once more. "I've already sent a letter to your father Hinata so no need to worry about him. He will have some of your things delivered to the Hatake home by this evening."

"My home?"

"Well yes. You all have to have somewhere to live, don't you?" Tsunade said and Kakashi gaped at her. "By the when I say home I meant your old home. You'll need the space for the kids."

"What?" Kakashi asked. He hadn't been in that house for years and he hadn't planned on going back there. That was the same house that his father committed suicide. "Tsunade-"

"I don't care Kakashi." she cut him off with a glare, daring him to speak again. He clenched his teeth but remained silent. She placed Itachi on the table and got up balancing Hidan in the crook of his arm. She picked up Kisame with the other hand pushed him into Kakashi's arm. "Now, pick your charges up and get going."

"All of them?" Hinata asked shifting Deidara in her arms. Tsunade pushed Hidan into her arms too resting his sleeping head on her unoccupied shoulder.

"Obviously not." the Hokage answered going to pick up Zetsu and loading him into Kakashi's arms with Kisame. She then began to hide their heads again. "I would attach one more to each of your back but we don't have the necessary materials. Ibiki and two ANBU will carry the rest."

The two stood with two babies each staring at their leader. Could they really do this? How could they do this? How could she do this?

A warm wet sensation rundown Kakashi's left arm. That sensation smelled oddly of urine. 'Did he just...?' Kakashi looked down at the black and white baby in that arm. Said baby looked back at him with wide golden eyed and gave him a helpless almost shrug. Kakashi's look narrowed into a glare and Zetsu subconsciously gripped his shirt in fear and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Babies can't hold their pee, Kakashi." Tsunade said amused. He glared at her. "Get going."

* * *

**(1) Fuck you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If anything, the house was big. It was on a wide lawn that was in need of a mowing but otherwise it was a good house. The inside was spacious and had homely feel. True to her word a few bags with some of Hinata's belongings were found in the front room of the house. The ninja assigned to carry the other babies put them in the living room and left. The entire house had Kakashi in a bad mood.

"Um, what do we do first?" Hinata asked the silent man. He turned dead eyes onto her.

Meanwhile, on the floor a little ways away, Hidan glared at the little fiends that had woken him up with repeated shoving.

"We can all understand each other, right?" Pein asked at they gave a small sign of agreement. "Good. Does anybody have any idea what happened?"

"The damn piece of trash screwed us over." Kisame raved waving his chubby blue fist. His skin was a brighter blue than it had been before.

"Kisame is a bad baby!" Tobi exclaimed and yelped when Kakuzu whacked him in the head with Zetsu's head cloth. "Kakuzu's being mean!"

"Shut up bitch." Hidan yelled

"Be quiet all of you." Pein ordered. "We don't want our 'guardians' to come get us. We have to figure out what to do. We very well might get killed."

"Play babies?"

"We are babies." Sasori growled. It was humiliating. "We can't even walk yet."

"I intend to walk by tomorrow. Then I'm going to run the next day." Itachi voiced and a few if them looked at him as if he was crazy. Who plots their developmental stages?

"Still want to be a prodigy?" Deidara mumbled and Itachi looked at him blankly. It wasn't his fault motivation helped progress.

"Being prodigies is probably the best thing to be. The sooner we're independent the sooner we can be off." Pein stated and gave a small cry when he was suddenly lifted from his sitting place along with Tobi and into a cushiony embrace.

"How do we know which one is the girl?" Kakashi asked from a little way off.

"We strip them ofcourse." Hinata answered with a slight blush.

"Oh hell no!"

Hinata shrugged.

"Can't we just ask them? They still have their brains right?" Kakashi asked and nine fingers were instantly pointed to the blue haired child with a bit of paper in her hands.

"I hadn't thought of that." Hinata said sheepishly putting the two boys down.

"Well then we can leave them in their clothes then." Kakashi

"No we can't. They still need baths." Hinata said adamantly and Kakashi glared at the back of her head as she bent to pick up another Akatsuki. "We'll split them you take five and I'll take five."

"That a-hole is not bathing me." Hidan argued already on his way to Hinata's feet.

In splitting them Hinata got Hidan, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Zetsu. Kakashi was stuck with the obnoxious Tobi, the irritated Sasori, hyper Deidara, Kisame and Pein.

"What do I do now?" Kakashi asked holding a very mobile Tobi by the back of his shirt.

"Take their clothes off and bathe them." Hinata said as she walked towards the bathroom with Hidan and Zetsu in her hands and Itachi, Konan and a reluctant Kakuzu crawling behind.

"Why don't you do it? I can't bathe these little things, they'll drown." Kakashi mumbled looking at the babies at his feet.

"You will learn Kakashi sensei! You can do it!" Hinata said loudly from the bathroom. Kakashi sighed at the door before turning to the four at his feet and Tobi in his hands.

Kakashi took the babies to another bathroom and filled the tub with water then began placing the babies in the tub. Tobi, Sasori, Kisame and Pein were lifted in with questioning looks in their eyes. Kakashi reached for Deidara who refused to be taken up and started screaming. Just as sudden as the screaming started it stopped. Kakashi smiled behind his mask as he bent again and Deidara smiled as well, then a fountain of vomit flowed from his mouth and onto Kakashi's face.

Pein screamed, "Attah!" and they scrambled and tumbled over each other to climbed over the edge of the tub. Suddenly Kakashi found himself being slapped repeatedly on his legs. He moved to brush them off and step away when his big toe erupted in pain. He looked down to see Kisame smiling a predatory grin around his toe.

"Get off me." he growled grabbing the blue boy and prying his mouth open. He put that one back in the tub before grabbing two others and putting them in then grabbed the other two. He glared at all five of them in the tub and put a hand to the headband that was covering his left eye. "I WILL use it."

Sasori gave a disinterested grunt and chose to splash the water instead. Kisame was content to try and swim the best he could in the tub. Deidara glared defiantly at him. Tobi began to splash with Sasori who shoved him away irritable only for him to come back anyway.

"Off." Pein prompted raising his hands. The others seemed to suddenly realise that while they were in the water they still had their makeshift clothes on.

Kakashi groaned but complied anyway realising how stupid it was even if he didn't want to do this. They were just so small... but they were still S-class criminals… who were now babies. What exactly could they do now? Were they capable of any high power jutsu? Were they even capable of jutsu? Only one way to find out right?

Kakashi stared at the playful bunch for a moment. He leaned on the edge of the tub to look at them closely. They were naked in the rub sliding around and giggling like proper children their size and assumed age. Did the justu affect their personality? What exactly was going on in that brain? Was that why they would needed Inochi?

"I have a question." Kakashi said and they all looked up at him shocked, as if they forgot he was even there. "Have you tried jutsu?"

They paused for a moment.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Pein mused. Kisame was the first to start his hand signs in a clumsy manner.

"Suiton: Taihoudan no jutsu!" Kisame shouted after the final hand seals/signs but of course all Kakashi heard was babbling. The effect was none existent, the expected jet of water did not appear. Their was silence at the failure until Deidara began to roll in laughter.

"You suck!" Deidara screamed. Kisame immediately punched him in the face.

"If he failed, we will most likely fail as well." Pein stated and they all agreed. Tobi was oddly silent. "What about kekkai genkai?"

"Mine's fine." Deidara said holding a hand out. The mouth in his palm opened and closed with a flick of it's tongue. He suddenly smirked. "Do you think Itachi's is ok?"

"Probably not since it's a major chakra depleter." Sasori grumbled

All through this Kakashi was listening to the babbling of the five babies. From what he could get it was a serious conversation. If they were having a serious conversation then they could understand each other and he couldn't understand them. That could pose a problem if they decided to organise a form of revolt or escape. They would be able to communicate with each other without the prospect of their plans being found out. It didn't help that they kept their intelligence. Who knew what they could come up with.

Without really thinking about it Kakashi pulled Sasori away and began bathing him. Soon he was done with Sasori and moving on to the others. By the time he was finished Pein was standing with Tobi, both of which were wrapped in their own towels. Tobi was playing with Sasori's wet hair to the red head's dismay and the other two were sitting nicely in their towels on the floor. Kakashi on the other hand was soaked.

"Out we go." Kakashi prompted as he held the door open for them. Pein and Tobi managed to walk out on their own albeit wobbly. Kakashi picked up Deidara and Sasori while Kisame wrapped himself around his leg.

Meanwhile Hinata wasn't having an easier time. Itachi was a well behaved and independent baby. Hidan was always trying to crawl to her. Kakuzu always pulled Hidan away to wail on him. Zetsu and Konan were also well behaved. By the end on the bath they were all clean and ready to get dressed. But they had a problem, they had no clothes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you have to go shopping." Hinata said staring at Kakashi when he stepped in with the rest of the Akatsuki. .

"Me? why can't you go? I wouldn't know The first thing to do." Kakashi pointed out. Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You have a point... I guess I will have to go. You have to stay with The babies then... Keep them out of trouble. I will be back as soon as I can. Bye". She grabbed her purse and ran out the door before Kakashi could say anything else.

"I guess it's just us then." Kakashi said looking down on the the babies staring up at him.

"Men... and Konan." Pein started giving the girl a gracious nod. "We have to revolt."

"Hell yea!"

"We must attack the one eye!" Pein continued to cheers of agreement.

"I have heard that Kisame took a bite out of him." White Zetsu stated only to be interrupted by the black half. "I Want my piece too. Especially that girl, that very fat, succulent chest part."

"F off man! Those tits are mine!" Hidan shouted viciously. "I touched them first!"

"You don't own anything." Kakuzu warned slapping him in the head. "Don't get attached to her."

"I ain't attached to that itch. I just want her boobs. Those things are the thing of dreams." Hidan shot back shoving Kakuzu. Only to have him shove him back. Soon they were rolling around on the floor.

"Anyway." Pein prompted. "let's get to work. Here he comes."

Kakashi wasn't stupid so he noticed immediately that the little Akatsuki were being suspiciously silently. While it might seem normal for them to just sit watching Hidan and Kakuzu fight, it wasn't right. They were plotting something. Just what it was he didn't know. He didn't have to wait long to find out though. No sooner had he thought it than Zetsu was suddenly on his leg sinking his teeth into the flesh through his pants. In less than the two seconds it took to pry the beast off his leg he was surrounded by the group. Some were crawling up his legs, kicking him, punching him and crawling up his arms. he was just getting to the blue haired girl latched onto his chest when he noticed the Uchiha genius standing on the table he was practically bent beside. He realised too late what the boy was up to. By then he was already in the air barrelling towards him and collided solidly with the side of Kakashi's head feet first. The how of it all was lost on Kakashi as he fell to the floor. This was going to be a long wait until Hinata came back.

XXXXX

The trip to the clothes store began with Hinata being stopped by one of the ANBU from earlier. She politely told him where she was going. He promptly handed her a signed slip from the Hokage for purchases to be charged to the village/Hokage account. It had to be returned immediately after the trip. He went with her.

Hinata and the ANBU had some trouble finding a store that sold baby's clothing but eventually did and set to work finding suitable clothes. There were a few dark jumpers and a lot of brightly coloured ones. She was assuming sizes but she thought they would fit anyway. She picked up packs of diapers/pampers as well. When they finally left the store, their arms were filled with bag.

Hinata was 95% sure the elite ANBU was disgruntled by the amount of shopping for baby things he was doing. He probably had never imagined this to be happening to him. She hadn't imagined she would be taking care of ten kids either. Least of all with Kakashi. This was like mayhem wrapped in a bunch. She saw real mayhem however when she returned to the old Hatake place. There were a few broken pieces of furniture an over-turned couched and a thoroughly pissed Hatake. In the centre of it all, were ten bound babies cocooned and trapped in their towels with various expressions of hate, indifference and anger.

"What happened?" Hinata asked dropping her bags and fidgeting between helping the babies and getting on Kakashi's bad side by helping them.

"Little hellions they are." Kakashi answered. He was still glaring at them. Hinata finally decided to approach the babies and picked up the first one she could reach, Zetsu. Hidan started crying and trying to get free instantly ("Get that bastard away from your boobs! They're mine!"). The others naturally rolled their eyes or ignored him. That was until Zetsu sunk his teeth into Hinata. Hinata yelped surprised and Kakashi was instantly pulling him off her. Hidan was furious (those were his boobs!), Kisame and Sasori giggled, Deidara was soon rolling in gurgles of laughter, Itachi and Pein smirked, while Kakuzu and Tobi watched off passively.

When it was over Hinata dug into the bags she had brought before looking at the now gagged Zetsu. "I didn't want to do this but since you bit me, you get the cow suit."

There was a pause when she pulled out the black and white cow suit and a small cow bell. Suddenly Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi were laughing more; Pein, Kakuzu, Sasori and konan were smirking and Kakashi was sniggering. even Itachi had a small smile. Zetsu began to struggle in Kakashi's grip while Hinata approached him. After lots of struggling and wailing Zetsu sat sulking in black and white. The little bell was tied around him through the belt hole of the suit.

"From now on, anyone who misbehaves gets the cow suit." Hinata said. The Akatsuki gasped in horror clearly thinking about themselves in the suit and they did not like it. They would make hideous cows. Suddenly their eyes were drooping and not two seconds later they were asleep. Hinata stared at them in shock. Panic sunk into her quickly.

"Calm down Hinata. I just put them to bed." Kakashi said when he noticed her worried look. "We've all had a long day"

"I suppose." Hinata said after a thoughtful pause. Kakashi nodded with a sigh. The young Akatsuki were a handful with a vendetta against him. "Where do we put them?"

"Good question."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata woke the next morning to crying, loud and wailing crying. She opened her eyes blearily to look at an unfamiliar ceiling. She jumped up instantly on guard with a kunai in hand. She froze in her position standing in a fighting stance on the bed as she suddenly remembered where she was. She was in the room she had been given to stay in. She suddenly felt stupid for overreacting and embarrassed at how silly she must look standing so awkwardly on the bed in her sleeping clothes. She sighed before quickly jumping back to alert when she remembered the crying. She was out of the room instantly and running towards the cries. She burst into the Akatsuki's room and skidded to a stop. Her sudden entry silenced them.

"Oo ah ah." Hidan cooed with a smile. He could almost see panties from his seat on the floor. His view was interrupted by the slap he earned from Konan. He naturally snapped back at her with his own hand only for her to be taken out of his reach by their female caretaker. He glared after her until he realised something and glared harder. He should be the one up there, those were his tits.

"What happened?" Hinata asked looking around at all of them. They seemed perfectly fine to her. They stared right back at her. She sniffed Konan to check if she wet herself or something. "Is everyone alright? Everyone clean? Or are you all hungry?"

There was silence once more until Kisame's stomach growled. Everyone looked at him. He glared at them all then began crawling towards Hinata. She picked him up as well.

"Nobody else wants breakfast?" she asked and again received no answer. She sighed. They were so weird. One minute they're crying the next they were barely blinking. "Ok. I'm going to prepare some food. If you change your mind just follow the scent. Or something."

Hinata left the room with both Kisame and in her arms. She moved out into the kitchen with them in silence. Kisame had one hand in her hair and the other in Konan testing the difference. He was obviously bored on top of his hunger. She set them both on a section of the counter that was clear of anything breakable.

"Don't move too much now." she told them taking a step back. Konan lay on her back while Kisame stared at Hinata from his sitting position. He soon had his hand in his mouth. "Anything specific for breakfast? Can you manage solid food? Or just semi-solid food? Deidara doesn't seem old enough to not use a bottle. Do we even have food here? What are we-"

She was paused in her rambling by the blank stares she got from the two before her.

"Right. We'll just go with soup to be safe." she said to them with a shy smile. Kisame smiled at her widely. "Now let's look for ingredients."

"Here are the groceries." Kakashi said suddenly appearing by the kitchen doors with his arms full of bags. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. Kisame and Konan's eyes narrowed at him. He ignored them and placed the bags onto counters. Hinata came over to look into the bags.

"I'm making them soup. What would you like?" she said and Kakashi looked at her shocked. He hadn't expected her to ask after him.

"Anything?" he asked watching her closely. She nodded. "Ok. Whatever you're eating."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he shrugged. She watched as he helped her unpack the bags while watching Konan and Kisame. The two babies were watching them curiously. Kisame's hand was in his mouth with eyes wide while Konan was content to watch them from her lying position.

"Yes." Kakashi answered and watched as she set about preparing the meal.

"They're a weird pair." Konan mused to Kisame. Kisame snorted and picked up a piece of carrot he found near to him. He stared at the silver haired male a few feet away from him for a moment before launching it at him. Unfortunately his arms lacked their usual strength so the carrot only fell off the counter. Konan snorted at his failure while Kakashi gave him a smug look. He glared back at the man and folded his arms wobbling slightly. Hinata had missed everything.

"He's going to pay for that."

"Weren't you the one to throw it?" Konan stated with a pointed look.

"Yea but he's so smug looking its irritating." he stated and Konan practically rolled her eyes.

"Hinata," Kakashi began. "Where are the others?"

"In their room." she answered but continued on her work.

"You left them there?" he asked sitting up straighter. She nodded with a hum. "Who knows what they could be doing in there?"

"Nothing much really." she answered and he stared at her back disbelievingly. She didn't believe they were doing anything?

"Don't tell me you've fallen for the baby allure." he said standing up.

"No I haven't, I'm..." she was saying but he was already gone. Her eyes were surrounded by the tell-tale signs of Byakugan. She frowned and sighed. "... watching them."

She looked over at the only female Akatsuki. "Why do guys never listen?"

"You can say that again." Konan agreed shaking her head. Kisame scoffed then pouted.

"We are not that bad."

XXXXX

In the room the remaining Akatsuki were only silent for a moment after Hinata left before jumping into a conversation about what to do about their new 'care-takers'. Zetsu was still moody because of his cow suit and Hidan was still annoyed at the two that had left in Hinata's bosom. Deidara had fallen asleep after the noise had settled down and Sasori had begun using him as a pillow. Kakuzu had instantly suggested finding a way to kill them. Pein pointed out that they would need some help while they were stuck as babies and they would be able to better take them out when the jutsu wore off. Itachi noted that they didn't know if it would wear off. Even Tobi was silent after that just considering the consequences. Itachi also continued to point out that even if it was permanent they weren't sure if that meant babies for life or growing up again.

"Hell no!" Hidan said instantly with a snarl. There was no way he was going through growing up all over again and staying a baby was not an option. He'd kill himself if he had to, screw immortality.

"No way." Sasori stated folding his arms. As if growing up normally wasn't crappy enough, if he had to do it on enemy territory would be worse. He'd swallow one of Deidara's clay birds if he had to stay a baby forever.

"I'm too old for this." Kakuzu grumbled. He had lived too long to have to go through the whole process all over again now. He did not live this long to start over or become a baby for the rest of his life.

"Currently you're no more than a few months old." Pein stated causing Kakuzu to glare at him. Zetsu and Tobi were suspiciously quiet but the others were too busy in their own thoughts to notice it.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sasori asked for all of them.

"We wait it out until we find out what's wrong then depending on what it is we decide our next move." Pein answered looking around at each of them. If his eyes paused on Tobi a moment longer than the others no one noticed. Nor did they notice the small nod he received.

"Crap. We have to spend time with these morons." Hidan grumbled irritably.

"I never said you have to be nice." Pein stated and suddenly Hidan was grinning. Itachi and Sasori looked thoroughly satisfied with that. Zetsu grinned maliciously, the cow suit was simply degrading and evil and he would have his retribution! Kakuzu was still grumbling about being too old to be going through this kind of hell.

They were just about to get into deep planning when Kakashi appeared at the door. They all froze and looked up at him. He looked at each of them before leaning onto the door frame.

"Breakfast." he said simply. They continued to stare at him. When they realised he would not be leaving them alone Pein sighed and began to crawl his way over. The others followed behind him. Sasori looked at Deidara for a moment before looking over at Kakashi then back before leaving the room. Kakashi sighed but collected the blond from the carpet, holding him a little awkwardly but safely. He followed the troop of crawling or waddling babies out of the room keeping a close eye on them.

To think, he was a babysitter now. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever consider this. The fact that it was the Akatsuki only made it worse. He looked down at the blond that he remembered fighting against when he was still normal sized and marvelled slightly at how tiny he was now. He could kill him now, it would be easy, so very easy. But that's not what had him marvelled. The blond had both his arms, he had the one Gaara had crushed during the Suna invasion and the one Kakashi himself had ripped off when they were retrieving Gaara. They were working fine if the gnawing at his shirt where one of Deidara's hands rested was any indication.

When the group finally got to the kitchen Hinata already had the soup cooling. She was setting Kisame carefully into a high chair that must have been carried in by one of the ANBUs because it was not one of the things Hinata had bought and it was definitely not a part of the house previously. There were a few others as well. He was about to put Deidara in one but he was stopped by Hinata

"He's too young. You have to hold him." she told him and he gaped at her. He had to hold the blond bundle? And feed him? "He'll need milk too."

"No. No way." he said shaking his head. She looked at him for a moment.

"I will feed him and you help the others. First transfer the soup to the bottles. Kakuzu gets the sippy cup." she said and Kakashi raised a brow at her

"Why? I want the sippy cup." Hidan whined. He had been eying the blue and purple cup since they came in. Both Kakashi and Hinata looked at him but did not understand him. Kakashi passed Deidara to her and got to work filling the bottles.

"You can have it. I want a real cup." Kakuzu growled. He was not pleased with all these demeaning things that becoming a baby once again would call down on him. "I don't need some childish 'sippy' cup."

"There is a reason they give children sippy cups before normal cups you know." Sasori grumbled but accepted the bottle that was placed before him. He was hungry after all. "You're not old enough to hold a normal cup without tipping it over and spilling. Hidan could probably manage the sippy cup."

"I'd rather have a bottle than drink from that shit." Kakuzu groused just as the offending cup was placed before him.

"I want it!" Hidan said instantly reaching his hands for the cup. With a grunt Kakuzu batted it across to him. It stopped just out of his reach. Why was Kakuzu that far away from him anyway? He should be beside him dammit. Kakashi took up the cup and but it back with Kakuzu who batted it away and towards Hidan again. Hidan had just about snatched it when it was suddenly in Kakashi's hands again. He growled in frustration. Kakashi looked between the two of them.

"You're switching." he said. Hidan nodded and continued reaching for the cup. Kakashi placed it before him and gave the bottle to Kakuzu.

By the time they were finished with feeding and Hinata had burped a few of them Kakashi had somehow mastered the art of burping the other. It was odd to say the least. Many of them had dozed off afterwards and were put to rest on the huge blanket laid out in their room.

Hinata was just taking care of a lazy eyed Hidan, when there was a knocking from the front door. He kept trying to wiggle down to her breasts from her shoulder. Seeing that Hinata was busy and not wanting to pick up Zetsu Kakashi went to check who it was. He easily recognised the chakra signature of Inochi Yamanaka.

"Hello Yamanaka-san, how are you? What brings you here?" Kakashi said when he opened the door. His usual eye crinkling smile was in place.

"Nothing much. Just checking up on the itty bitty reds that I hear you're harbouring. It's time for their psyche evaluation." Inochi said with a smile. Kakashi nodded before letting him in the ANBU wouldn't have let him pass if he hadn't been cleared. Kakashi lead him to the room that the baby Akatsukis were using. Hinata was still trying to get Hidan to burp.

"Ah, Hyuga-san, you look lovely." Inochi said the moment he saw her. He smiled brightly at her shy smile. "Have you ever thought of having your own children?"

"W-what?" she stuttered becoming red in the face.

"Leave her alone." Kakashi told him with a dismissive wave. Inochi smiled been wider and took a step closer to Hinata.

"Don't tell me you don't think this little guy looks like your kid. You two could pass for his parents." Inochi said and Hinata was blushing deeper now. Hidan was trying to look over her shoulder at him with a baby frown and Kakashi was looking at him as if he was crazy. "He's got your hair and his eyes are that cookout that you could say was a result of a clash between your grey and her milky lavenders."

"Just shut up and do what you came for." Kakashi

"Don't snipe so much." Inochi said taking Hidan from Hinata to the albino's great distaste. He eyed the glaring bundle before him before handing him back to Hinata. "Sit down, hold him in your lap and turn him to face me."

Hinata complied with no complaints and Inochi settled down before her. After performing the necessary jutsu he was in. Hinata and Kakashi watched wearily as he worked. Hidan seemed to have quieted down and was only staring forward with a blank look.

After several worrying minutes Inochi in his own body took a deep breath. Hidan blinked before promptly falling asleep. Hinata instantly began to panic.

"Don't worry about him. Just a little mentally tired after going through that." Inochi assured her with a smile. She nodded still a little nervous and went to lay Hidan down with the others. Inochi turned to Kakashi. "May I have another one please?"

"You make it sound like food." Kakashi grumbled but picked up the one closest to him that happened to be Sasori. Sasori was looking at Inochi with wide eyes. He was attempting get away from Kakashi. Kakashi held him still as Inochi once again did his jutsu. Soon Inochi was out again

"Unusual." was the blonde's first comment. He gave Kakashi a quizzical look. "He was dead."

Kakashi nodded. Inochi gave Sasori one more thoughtful look before looking back at Hinata and Kakashi.

"From what I can tell they remember everything. However there is something there in the back of their minds that is bothering me. I can't tell what it is right now, so I'll have to come back and go through this again. Plus I have to check the others as well." Inochi told them. They both nodded and Kakashi followed Inochi to the door.

"Should I be worried?"

"Depends on what you mean." Inochi answered. "If you mean will they suddenly return to their usual selves then I don't know but they might plan a rebellion despite being baby. They understand each other surprisingly well."

"We know that already."

"Already referring to yourselves as a pair I see." Inochi said with a smirk.

"Not happening."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Inochi said feigning innocence. "If there is anything you should be worried about is that they all seem to really hate you and will have no problems with making your life a living hell. They don't mind the young Hyuga but they really don't like you."

"We kinda figured that out already." Kakashi stated. "You're not much help are you?"

"Not to you maybe." Inochi stated and Kakashi rolled his eye. Inochi gave him a bright smile before walking away gleefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kakashi-san."

Kakashi looked up from the dishes he was washing to see the ANBU that had entered the house. It was two days after Inochi had visited and the brats were being especially mean. Now, Hinata was taking care of them, changing them for two reasons. Reason one was they would never hold still for him to go through the whole nappy making process. Reason two was they always found some form of excrement to let loose on him. Only shinobi reflexes saved him from even half of those.

"Tsunade-sama?" he asked placing a newly washed pan down. He picked up a dishcloth to wipe his bare arms in. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to be able to wash without getting them wet. "Urgent?"

"Yes." the ANBU answered.

"No it's not. You would have told me instantly if it was." Kakashi told him with a smile that was hidden by his mask.

"Just go." the ANBU said before leaving. Kakashi whistled as he continued washing the dishes. He was almost done anyway. Hinata still wasn't finished when he was done so he went to the Akatsuki's room where he knew she was changing them. He looked in to see her sitting on the floor with Itachi before her as she changed him. She was blushing as she did so. Her mind had strayed to the fact that this was Sasuke's older brother she was changing. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Tsunade called." he said and she nodded only glancing at him for a moment before sending Itachi off with one last pat. Kakuzu plopped himself down where Itachi had just been sitting. He lay down and threw his feet up in a 'let's get this over with' fashion. "For me. I'm leaving now."

"Ok." she said already getting to work with Kakuzu. Kakashi turned and walked up. It was only after he had grabbed his vest that how oddly domesticated that had just been came to him. He pushed the thought aside and hurried over to the Hokage's office.

"Thank you for finally joining us Kakashi."

"Well you see there was this baby crossing the street-"

"Save it." Tsunade said before looking around at all those before her. There was Yamato, Sakura, Sai and now Kakashi. "Now that you're all here I can finally begin with the mission briefing."

"What is this mission about?" Yamato asked.

"The Akatsuki has recently been indisposed of and so now their base is up for grabs. Not many people are aware of what has happened to them but a reliable source has provided us with not only sound proof of it but also information." Tsunade began immediately grasping their attention. Kakashi already knew what and who she was talking about and he already didn't really like where this was going. "This information includes the location of their nearest base. Your mission will be to locate this base and gather any and all information found within."

"How are we sure this information is reliable?" Yamato asked carefully.

"Believe me it's reliable." Tsunade stated.

"Shouldn't Naruto be a part of this mission?" Sakura asked.

"If I wanted him to be he would be. As it is I want a quiet trip. Utter secrecy. No one not even Naruto should know." Tsunade prompted them. They nodded dutifully. She handed the mission scroll to Kakashi. "You leave in one hour. Kakashi stay back a moment."

XXXXX

Hinata was almost panicking. Little over an hour ago Kakashi had left after telling her that he was going on a mission that would last at least a week and a half. During that week she would be alone. Her confidence had eroded since then and now she was worrying about how she was going to manage all ten of them. Sure the ANBU were there but they were guarding could she even ask them to help her? They were ANBU. They did the S-class and top secret missions and this was a simple baby sitting mission, could this even rank as a S-class? It was the Akatsuki after all. Could she be called the client? Would they even listen to her? Would the Akatsuki listen to her? They did so so far but would it stay like that? Hidan and Deidara generally agreed with her; Kakuzu just went along when necessary; Sasori, Itachi and Kisame generally just did as she asked though Sasori scowled; Pein and Konan were generally together and not giving any trouble; Zetsu was weird and didn't do much but curl up by himself or beside Tobi or babble to himself; and Tobi was a nuisance most of the time. He was noisy and energetic and sometimes clingy. He had bothered Deidara quiet a few times by hovering and by playing with him when he was on the verge of sleep. The times he clung to Hinata's leg was another thing. She had been lucky they were asleep for the moment.

"Nah." a soft call came from the doorway. Speak of the devil. Hinata looked over to see Konan crawling in. Behind her was Itachi. His plan to start walking had failed so he was on his hands and knees like most of the others were. Hinata moved over to them and lifted them into her arms.

"'Nata." Itachi greeted her with a soft touch on the cheek. Konan was already resting her head on her other shoulder.

"Hello you two. Sleep well?" she asked and Konan nodded into her shoulder while Itachi gave her a slow nod and a calculating look. She obviously hadn't hidden her discomfort well. There was no use hiding it and they would realise eventually. "That's good. Well for a few days it will only be us. Kakashi-san has been called away."

Konan leaned away to look at her with a frown. Itachi nodded after a moment before touch her cheek softly again and giving her a quick hug around the neck. He at least understood her discomfort.

"So what's next?" Hinata asked them with a smile. She bounced them a little and Konan smiled at her. "How about we play together a little until the others are up then we can find something for everybody to do."

She carried them to the living room where the small box of toys that the ANBU had brought over on Tsunade's orders the day before was sitting. Sasori had claimed the only doll in it as his the moment he saw it and had already put it to use in smacking Kakashi in the head with it twice and Kakuzu had ignored the box completely after spotting a box of monopoly under the book shelf. Itachi reached in and pulled out the rudder kunai that he had picked up the day before and held it still as he stared at it for a moment.

"You had one when you were a baby the first time?" Hinata asked him when she saw him looking at it as if he was remembering something. He shook his head.

" Ss'uke." he answered and she stared at him wide eyed. She hadn't expected him to keep something that reminded him of Sasuke or even to admit that he did. He hit it against his head a little. " 'It a lot."

"He hit you in the head with it alot." Hinata said with a laugh. He nodded also smiling.

"Bam bam." he told her hitting her twice with the rudder kunai then shook his head. "izzy."

"Silly?" she asked. The last word had been unclear. He nodded. She took that to mean 'silly boy. Kunai don't go bam and your using it the wrong way.'

At the sound of the fluttering of papers both Hinata and Itachi looked over in the direction of the book shelf to see Konan over a spilled pile of paper sifting through them from blank sheets. She pulled all the blank sheet to herself and disregarded the others. She easily began to fold them with a serene look on her face until she reached a fold the required more dextrous fingers than she had now.

"Want help?" Hinata asked and Konan nodded with a frown. Doing this would have been much easier normally and it made her wish she was back to normal again.

Hinata had just done the fold for her when she heard a sound from their room. Itachi had moved over to the book shelf and was looking at the books that were at eye level to him. He looked over at her then back at the books.

"Be right back." she told them before getting to her feet. When she got to the room she found Deidara half-way to Kisame who was leaned against the wall away from the door and was rubbing his eyes and yawning. Deidara froze when he saw Hinata before smiling at her and changing course for her. She walked in quietly and scooped him into her arms. Kisame blinked at her before pulling himself to his feet with help from the wall. He used the wall for support as he walked wobbly around to Hinata. The moment he was close enough Hinata held her hand to him. He took it or as much of it as he could with his small hands which was actually only two fingers. He walked with her out of the room. Deidara was playing around with her hair and face happily planting small wet hand kisses on her cheeks. It was a weird sensation but it wasn't that bad just a little odd. When they joined the others Kisame sat beside Itachi and promptly began playing with the rubber kunai Itachi had put down so that he could read. Itachi took it away from him and smacked him with it.

"No." he said. Kisame pouted at him. But crept over to the toy box.

"Be nice to each other." Hinata warned them. She was sitting on the floor with them again but had Deidara in her arms still planting wet little hand kisses on her. She took the hand that was kissing her and gave it a quick kiss before kissing him on the forehead. He stared up at her wide eyed and frozen. He had not expected that but it was nice. He leaned into her chest for a hug making himself comfortable. She wrapped her arms around him holding him still. The others watched on keeping their thoughts to themselves.

There was a knock at the door. Hinata rose carefully still holding Deidara to her. She peered at the front door when it clicked open and Tsunade stepped in.

"Tsunade-sama." Hinata said surprises. She hadn't expected Tsunade to stop by.

"Hello Hinata." Tsunade smiled at her. She looked at the small blond that had curled up on Hinata to watch her with wide blue/brown eyes. "That's a cute one you got there."

"Um... I guess so." Hinata said looking down at the blond bundle in her arms. He was a cute baby really. Tsunade held her hands for him and Hinata lifted him to give him to her. His hands instantly clamped down on her shirt. She tried to pull him off her but he wouldn't left go. He had stared to whine and Hinata knew he would cry soon. "Come on Dei-chan nothing is going to happen to you."

"But I don't wanna!" Deidara whine but Hinata couldn't understand him. He loosened his hold just enough for Hinata to hand him over. He was still as Tsunade took him. She smiled at him but that did nothing to make him feel better.

"He really is cute like this." Tsunade said and allowed Hinata to lead her into the living room where the other three were. She was playing with Deidara's fingers and watching the mouth in his palm lick it's lips in warning. She suddenly realised it didn't have teeth and didn't stay open long. The chakra there was fluctuating. "Where are the others?"

"They're sleeping." Hinata answered with a vague gesture down the hall. "I'm watching."

"I'm sorry I had to send Kakashi away. Now you don't have his help with them." Tsunade said examining Deidara discreetly. He was a healthy baby

"It's not that bad." Hinata told her.

"I really stopped by to check on them. Kakashi told me that they don't have much chakra control or enough to do their own justu." Tsunade told her returning Deidara to her. She bent to pick up Itachi. He came freely but eyed her cautiously. "I was wondering if their chakra levels and coils had been returned to how they were when they were at this age."

"Oh. A check-up." Hinata clarified as she watched Tsunade carefully examine Itachi.

"Yes. Deidara is healthy. Good coils. They will adjust as he grows if it comes to growing up." Tsunade as she continued to examine Itachi. "I read Itachi's file and from what I can tell his chakra then is the same as it is now. There's a little extra but it's very little more but still within the normal range. His eyes seem fine too. He's healthy. I don't think the Sharingan would be a wise choice now. It might kill him with the drain especially the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Ok." Hinata said. Itachi looked thoughtful as she was put down by his book again. Tsunade took Konan into her arms next. "No Sharingan."

"No." Tsunade agreed and their was silence as she checked the only girl. "She's fine."

"Ok. Kisame is next?" Hinata asked just realising that Deidara seemed to be half-way to sleep again. Tsunade nodded reaching for him. He readily raised his arms for her to take him.

"Oh wow." Tsunade commented when she started her examination. "You have a lot of chakra for your current age here."

"Always." Kisame said smiling at her. Tsunade raised a brow at him

"I think he means he's always had a lot of chakra." Hinata told her and Kisame nodded.

"Kakashi told me they understood and could relate and communicate things to some extent." Tsunade stated and continued to do her examination on Kisame. Hinata watched her for a moment until she heard another small noise from the room the Akatsuki shared. She activated her byakugan to take a look and saw one of them awake. She assumed this was Kakuzu because he was walking out of the room only pausing at one that was curled on himself for a brief moment to look at him before continuing out the door. Hinata moved away from the small group to get him. Tsunade watched her leave with a raised brow but smiled slightly when she returned with Kakuzu trailing behind her. His long brown locks fell into his eyes giving him an almost shy look except for the eyes that watched her from behind them and the stitches marring his face.

"What?" he asked when he was close to his group members.

"Just a check up to make sure there are no complications and to check your developmental level." Tsunade answered finally returning Kisame to the floor beside Itachi. She held a hand to Kakuzu. He eyed her with deep suspicion. He didn't live this long to just trust someone.

"No." he told her folding his arms.

"May I ask why?" Tsunade asked politely.

"No." he answered with a glare that looked too cute on him even with the stitches on his face.

"Look kid-"

"You're the kid miss no-good-loser." he cut her off. His glare wasn't so cute now, not with that snarl. Tsunade looked at him in shock. Hinata watched in a mixture of shock and worry. The others were merely curious. "I don't give a damn what you say. I say no so its no. I don't want a check up and there is no way you're making me take one."

"Are you sure about that?" Tsunade asked eyes narrowed on him.

"I'd like to see you try." he challenged her. "You may be bigger, faster and overall stronger than I am by far right now but I will kill you if you so much as attempt to put your hands on me whether its for a check up or not. I WILL kill you."

Tsunade stared at him and he stared back with intent malice.

"Alright." she conceded and now his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He hadn't expected her to accept so easily. He had been prepared to fight even if there wasn't much of his usual jutsu that he could do. He doubted he could do even one actually. "Have you been behaving yourself?"

Blink. Blink. "What?" Kakuzu asked. She couldn't possibly be talking to him.

"Have you been behaving yourself since you have been here?" she repeated.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" she was crazy!

"A simple one."

"Of course I haven't. I'm Akatsuki remember. I've been real bad. Are you going to spank me?" he retorted in an annoyed tone. He huffed before turning his head to the side with his hands on his hips and grumbling to himself. "They don't make hokages like they used to."

Tsunade glared at him. He was really getting on her nerves now. Why did this one have to have a mouth? Why did the one that could actually talk understandably have to have a mouth? Little pipsqueak. He wasn't even pipsqueak height yet, more like a gnat. She snorted at the thought and he looked at her incredulously. Not so good at hiding your emotions are ya?

"I refuse to let you spank me." Kakuzu said taking her look to mean she would actually spank him just because he suggested it.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you." Tsunade stated in a sadistic tone that had a matching smile his eyes narrowed on her.

"Try me." he said and Tsunade marvelled at how he dared challenge her even now. If only all her ninjas had that kind of determination against their enemies.

"Um... I don't think this is really the time." Hinata interrupted. This didn't seem to be going in a good direction. To be truthful, it hasn't been since the moment Kakuzu refused the check-up.

"Right." Tsunade stated turning away from Kakuzu. "I have to head back to the office anyway. Remember to ask for anything that you might need. You are not alone in this. For now Kakashi isn't here but I am and The ANBU stationed here will do as you ask and run errands for you if need be."

"Ok." Hinata said nodding. She had been wondering if she could do that. She really needed the help with Kakashi gone. In the few days that they had been together she had never realised just how much she relied on him for help with the babies.

"We'll of course try to figure this whole thing out as soon as possible." Tsunade told her reassuringly. So far there were some theories however she wasn't sure if they should be considered good or bad. Hinata nodded. Tsunade smiled and left her to it.

Hinata looked down at the group before her. "Who wants to go play outside? We can go wake up the others too."

"Are you serious woman?" Kakuzu asked her.

"Hey! She didn't do anything to you. Go be mean to Hidan or something." Kisame told him moving to block Kakuzu from getting to Hinata.

"'Nata." Itachi said drawing her attention. He held a hand out to her.

"Oh. Practising walking." she commented talking his hand after shifting Deidara to one arm. "Kisame please walk with Konan. If you're coming Kakuzu please walk with Kisame and Konan."

She began to lead them to the door to the back yard. She moved carefully with Itachi as he walked along with her. Suddenly there was a cry from the room. She activated her byakugan and sighed. They were definitely all awake now. Just great. It's going to be a long day.


End file.
